1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus provided with an anion generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus comprises a display main body to display a picture, and a base supporting the display main body with respect to an installation surface, such as a table or the like, to support the display main body. Here, the display apparatus collectively includes a television, a computer monitor, etc.
Recently, the display main body has employed a display module shaped like a thin plate, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP).
Further, the display apparatus has been provided with an anion generator to generate anions, which are good to a human body.
For example, a conventional display apparatus provided with an anion generator is disclosed in Japanese Patent First Publication No. 2004-24933. The conventional display apparatus comprises the anion generator placed inside a casing and generating the anions, a power switch to turn on/off the anion generator, and an anion outlet formed on the casing and through which the anions generated from the anion generator are exhaled, thereby providing a user with the anions.
However, the conventional display apparatus is formed with the anion outlet to radiate the anions generated from the anion generator externally, so that electromagnetic waves generated by the display apparatus within the casing may come out through the anion outlet. Further, in the conventional display apparatus, the anions generated by the anion generator may accumulate at the anion outlet due to dielectric polarization while passing through the anion outlet, so that the anions may not be smoothly radiated externally.